The Walking Dead: Hell on Earth Season 1
by LeCrazyWaffle
Summary: This fanfic follows the show. Main character is my OC. Read, review and enjoy! My stories: Naruto Shippuden: Tale of Sasuke Uchiha
1. Episode 1: It Begins

The world has gone to hell... I mean, a zombie apocalypse? Of all the shit that could hit us - meteorites, global warming, earthquakes, tsunami's, you would never guess that a zombie apocalypse could fuck us up real hard...

Oh, you're here. I apologize for the dramatic prologue. So, shall we begin my story?

* * *

My name is Charles Kovalski, but my friends called me Chuck. I'm a 34-year-old nurse who lived in King County, Georgia. I used to work in a Saints someone hospital before the outbreak. Only had a few friends and an ex-girlfriend Andrea. Well, it doesn't matter now, they are probably all dead... or undead.

My first encounter with the outbreak was at a bar. I was hangover, sleepy and hungry. Yes, I spent a night in a bar, don't judge me! So,back to our drunken hero...

I woke up in a small pond of my puke, well I thought it was mine... When I stood up I saw all the chaires and tables smashed. I saw blood. I knew that something wasn't right. So, after I washed myself up in the bathroom, I exited the bar. No one was on the streets. It looked like that the city turned into a ghost town over night. I saw body bags everywhere.

Then,I saw a man with torned clothes. He was walking strangely like he was crippled or something. I yeled at him because I wanted him to notice me, but he didn't reacted - he just kept walking.

I moved closer to him, I grabbed his shoulder and said:

"Dude, where is everybody?"

I will never forget that moment when he turned. His face scared the shit out of me. He jumped towards me and tried to bite me. Even now, I still can't believe how strong those rotten sacks are. I pushed him and my, ahem, "survival" mode kicked into action.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. When he fell, I just kept stomping him in the head. Jesus, back then I turned into a frigin' animal.

After I completely ravaged his head, the guy wasn't moving. I ran away as far as I could. I couldn't believe that I killed someone in cold blood. Then, I suddenly passed out. You know, passing out in an open walker - infested field is a death sentence, but the all-mighty had other plans for me.

I woke up, this time in a bed. I didn't knew where I was, so I tried to stand up. I couldn't move an inch because I was tied up. Suddenly, I heared someone walking. In front of me was an Afro-American in mid 40's.

"Don't bother trying to release yourself. That's a good quality duck tape. Costed only 2 bucks."

"Why did you tied me, what the fuck is going on here?!" I asked.

"What's going on here is the end of days. The dead have risen to feed on the living. It's time to say goodbye to civilisation, politicians, cable TV, internet and common sense."

"You mean, this is like a zombie apocalypse?"

"We prefer to call them walkers"

"Walkers, huh? Alright, but why did you tied me up?"

"Because I don't know you. Are you going to kill us, steal our supplies or what?"

"Wait,.. us?"

In the next moment, a black kid appeared.

"Dad, is he bitten?"

"No, Duane. He isn't."

"But why did you tied him up?"

The black guy just couldn't answer that question. After a couple seconds of silence, I said:

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but I can help with anything. You can't keep me tied up forever."

"Well, you're right. I'll release you"

He pulled out his knife and cut the duck tape.

"But if you do anything funny, I'm gonna whack your ass with a shovel."

"That won't be necessary. My name is Charles, but you can call me Chuck. What's your name?"

"Morgan Jones. Now get up, I need our help"

Morgan was a good man, he was just scared. I can't blame him for that. He cared about his son.

I saw a picture of a pretty black woman. I guessed that she is Morgan's wife, so I asked him.

"Yes, Jenny was my wife..."

"Was? What happened to her?" I asked.

"She got bit. Now she's just another walker. Almost every night, she goes to our house and tries to unlock the door."

"The walkers are that smart?"

"No, only my wife does that."

After a couple of days being with him, I told him that probably out there are survivor groups. I told him I've decided to leave.

"Well, Chuck... good luck with that."

"Are you coming?"

"No, I'm fine here."

I packed up some canned food, couple of knives (I am perfect at throwing knives), some bottled water, clothing and hope of finding civilisation...or what's left of it.

I didn't want to go to Atlanta, so I went to the highway. There I met the love of my life...

My military stainless-steel tomahawk. My great great grandmother was a native American, so I had some Indian blood. The tomahawk was sharp and it was shining. My opinion is that every survivor must have a signature weapon. I have the tomahawk, Rick has his revolver, Michonne her katana...

Anyway, like a true Indian, I was hiding in the bushes because there were more walkers in the open then in the woods. Forest is my favorite ground, so I have the advantage of knowing the eco-system of the forests. My orientation skills were quite good, so I never got lost.

After a couple of hours I spot a camp, and it wasn't empty.

I was very happy that people were there. They accepted me and gave me food and shelter. There I met this guy Shane who was in charge. I met Lori Grimes, her son Carl, T-Dog and other folks. I had an especialy strong bond with Carl because I saved him from a walker once. He is a good kid, and he doesn't deserve to grow up in a world like this.

There I met Father Robert, who has a good aim when it comes to shotguns, our best sniper Olivia, and my present girlfriend Jenny, also known as the "Gravedigger" because her weapon of choice is a shovel.

Everything was fine until a woman,one of the survivors, gone missing. Her husband went to search for her, but after a few days, our group discovered their reanimated corpses. After that, their daughter, I think her name was Summer, ran away. She probably didn't make it on her own.

In the next few days, our camp got overrun by a herd, so Robert, Olivia, Jenny and I had to run as far as we could.

Luckily, we bumped into a military camp, and that's where I found my best buddy Daryl. We were friends before the apocalypse, and he used to call me a shemale because of my profession. Of course, I wasn't insulted. I met his brother Merle, who just escaped from prison.

We stayed at the military base, but not for long. Daryl was planning to leave the camp because some Asian guy Glenn told him about a safer campsite on high ground. Me and my group joined him. When we reached the camp, I met Shane, Carl and Lori. Carl, who was very happy to see me, hugged me.

Afterwards, Shane told us that a part of our group is in Atlanta and needs help. Merle, T- Dog, Glenn and I chosed to go...

* * *

That's enough for today guys, gotta go. See ya next time!


	2. Episode 2: A Very Bad Day

After I packed my tomahawk, Daryl approached to me and said:

"Hey bub, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, dude"

"Keep an eye on Merle. He is stubborn, but when it comes to killing walkers... he's the best in town."

"Okay, I'll babysit Merle. But you now owe me big time"

Personnally, I never liked Merle. I mean, the guy is a neo-nazi racist redneck who always looks for trouble.

We took the highway because it was the fastest way to Atlanta. I was always watching Merle and his actions. I had to "correct" him a few times because of his racist comments for T-Dog and Glenn.

When we first entered Atlanta, Merle was always looking to steal something valuable. I had to tell him a few times that finding the campsite survivors is our main priorety. Suddenly, a group of walkers surrounded us. After a couple of minutes of choping, slicing and bashing heads, we moved on. Merle shot the walkers. Of course, at the moment I tought that was okay, but...

A horde of, probably, then thousand walkers heard us and charged to our location.

"Oh crap" I said.

"Run! Don't shoot, preserve ammo!" T-Dog yeled.

Merle HAD to shoot them. "I don't take any orders from a nigger" he said.

While they were running, I accidentaly fell in a ... sewer hole. A fucking sewer hole! I screwed my foot when I fell, but I knew I had to move on.

Luckily, there were only a few walkers in the sewer, so even with my busted foot, I managed to chop them all.

When I got up on the streets, all my clothes were full of shit and walker blood. Then, a walker approached me, but he didn't tried to bite me. And that's how I learned the trick. You just need to be covered by tons of walker blood and act like one, and you'll manage to go even through a herd.

Suddenly, I saw a man waving to me,a Mexican , like he wants me to join him or something. I slowly walked towards him, then he grabbed me and took me in a shop.

There, I met someone very famliar... someone who really hated me...

"Chuck?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I would ask the same question to you. What's going on?"

"We went to Atlanta to pick up some supplies, but a herd was on our way, so we had to hide" said the Mexican. I think his name was Morales.

"What are we going to do now?" T-Dog asked.

"We wait."Andrea replied.

"Wait for what honey? Those jerks who sent us there? I bet they are probably long gone by now." said Merle.

Glenn said in the middle of our fight: "I'll go now and scout the area. I'll inform you about the walkers through walkie-talkies"

Merle went to the roof, while Morales and T-Dog were in another part of the building leaving me and Andrea alone.

"Nice to meet you again Andrea."

"Oh, just shut up, you asshole. I only want to be with my sister."

"You never told me you had a sister. Where is she now?"

"With the rest of the group, outside of Atlanta."

Andrea and I have a very long history. To shorten things up, she was cheating on me, so I had a threesome with a sexy readhead and a black chic. Unfortunately, she caught me and beated the hell out of me. When she left, I continued my "work" with the ladies without any remorse. Andrea had it coming, and I wasn't dumb to not notice her activities. So I prepared my sweet revenge in the right place, but at a very wrong time.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots coming from the street. Andrea took her gun, and in the next minute Morales and T-Dog, dressed in riot gear, entered our part of the building with a stranger, probably the one who caused the shooting. Andrea lunged at him while pointing the gun on his head.

After some arguing, Andrea spared the guy's life.

"Hey, you!" I yeled.

"Yes?" the stranger reacted. He was wearing sheriff's clothes.

"Why did you come to Atlanta?"

"I hope that I would find my wife and son."

"Well, have you?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, good luck finding them. What's your name?"

"Rick. Your's?"

"Chuck"

Then we heard shooting, but this time, it was coming from the roof. We went to the roof and saw Merle with a sniper. T-Dog interefered, but Merle just hit him with the gun butt and started talking some racist shit. The new guy subdued and handcuffed him while lecturing Merle an anti-racist speach. Then, we left him, and the guy gave T-Dog the handcuff keys. I was getting a feeling something bad would happen to Merle.

The sheriff guy, Rick, figured out the walker blood trick. As he was choping some walker's guts, Glenn just puked his inside's. Me, on the other hand, imagined the walker as a frickin' tuna because I didn't eat a proper meal in week's, so I nearly drolled. That would be a pleasent sight, ay?

Anyway, Rick and Glenn went out because they needed to find a way to distract the walkers from our building, so we can escape. There was a delivery truck that a few blocks away from our position... a few blocks of solid infected. They went out, covered in walker shit, and they moved slowly. We thought everything is fine...

But NO! Mother fucking nature decided to rain at that fucking moment! The damn rain washed the walker scent from Rick and Glenn, so they had to run.

Luckily, Rick managed to get in the truck, while Glenn distracted the walkers by driving a sports car with the alarm turned on. One thing is for sure, the Korean kid did enjoyed that ride...

T-Dog went to the roof to free Merle, while Rick was driving through the walkers to get to our location.

We got in the truck. T-Dog barely made it... without Merle.

"Hey, T-Dog where is Merle?!" I asked him.

"I dropped the keys, but I managed to lock the exit to the roof."

"How the fuck did you manage to drop the DAMN keys?! Even my dead grandma would.."

"Stop it!",Rick yeled,"We will get Merle later. Good thing is that T-Dog locked the roof exit.

"Yeah, I mean the walkers can't break those door's. They are too solid, plus it's a tight space, so the walker's can't swarm around the door."

"You better be right." I said.

While Rick was driving to our campsite, one thing couldn't leave my mind...

How the fuck am I going to explain all this shit to Daryl?


	3. Episode 3: Shit Happen's

"Damn it! I promised Daryl that I'll keep his brother safe... shit. He'll probably never forgive me."

Those were the only words that echoed in my mind while going to our campsite.

"I'm sorry, man. I just panicked." T-Dog said to me.

"Your apology won't bring Merle back."I coldly responded,"But you can have your redemption if you join the search party."

T-Dog...well, can't say much about him. Back then, he was weak. His mind was weak.

Luckily, T-Dog was smart enough to learn from his own mistakes. I really regret his death in the prison camp. If nothing, he sacrificed his life for a friend.

"He is probably up in heaven cheering for our survival" Father Robert interrupted me.

"Rob, you may be right."

So back then, when I got to the campsite, it turned out that the newbie sheriff is actually Lori's husband and Carl's dad. Shane's reaction was kinda blurry - he was happy to see an old friend who believed he was dead, but he was also sad because his "love" is leaving him now.

"Man, this is like a fucking third-grade soap opera" Olivia whispered to me.

I chuckled a little and said:

"I know"

I was feeling very nervous because Daryl was coming tomorrow. I still didn't know how am I going to tell him that his brother is in Atlanta handcuffed.

The beginning of the next day wasn't quite pleasant - we found a walker eating a deer. After we killed him, Jim, one of the survivors said:

"The walkers must be running out of food in the town..."

"You don't say?" Jenny nervously said. She was afraid that the walkers would come here eventually. Later, unfortunately her fears became reality.

When Daryl came , he drooped a couple of squirrels for dinner. We thanked him, and then he asked:

"Chuck, where's Merle?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't had the balls to tell the truth.

"Where is my brother, Chuck?" he asked this time, and when he turned around, everyone was silent. He knew that something happened to his brother.

He grabbed my shirt, and asked me one more time:

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"He is in Atlanta" T-Dog said.

"WHAT?"

Then. Rick approached to Daryl and said:

"I handcuffed him, he was making trouble"

"Then why didn't you release him?!"

"I dropped the damn keys" T-Dog said.

"Why you.." as Daryl dashed towards T-Dog, Shane defended him with a punch on Daryl's face.

Afterwards, Daryl begged us to search for Merle. I mean, Daryl and I were the only one who wanted to look for Merle.

Fortunately, Rick told Shane that he lost a bag with guns and ammunition from their police station(Rick and Shane were colleagues before the outbreak).

Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl and me volunteered. Shane argued Rick about leaving this campsite unprotected.

"But if the walkers are truly running out of food in the city, then we need guns. And we need them NOW" I said.

Everyone agreed with our departure, and we left.

In the middle of our trip, I said:

"The quest of searching for Merle and retrieving a bag of guns has begun. 5 brave heroes took a journey to the unknown. Will they find what they seek, or will they be owned by walkers just like the half of the fucking human race?"

Everyone laughed, even Daryl. I had to put some humor in our situation. I mean, the picture of someone being eaten by a walker isn't funny at all.

When we got to the building where Rick handcuffed him T-Dog repeated again that the door is most likely untouched. Shit, I didn't knew what will I see - dead Merle getting raped by a walker?

After T-Dog unlocked the door, we saw...Merle's hand, that was cut off with a dull saw. Daryl was constantly saying "no" all the time. That pretty annoyed me so I bitchslapped him and said:

"Daryl! Jesus fucking Christ, man the fuck up! Merle can live without a fucking hand!"

"Maybe he is close" Glenn said.

We then saw a trail of blood. Glenn suggested that first we must get the gun bag before someone steals it.

So, we positioned ourselves because we didn't know if somebody is still around. We saw the gun back and... a sheriff's hat.

"Man, if Rick pulled us all the way to Atlanta to get his hat, I'm going to kill him"

Rick got the bag, but some guys attacked Daryl and kidnapped Glenn. Daryl shot one of the attackers in the butt with his crossbow (man, that surely hurts a lot). We couldn't chase them because they drove away. So not only we had to find Merle, we had to rescue Glenn. Oh joy!

Luckily, we captured one of them. Daryl interrogated him an threw Merle's hand and said: "That's how the last guy who fucked with me ended."

Our hostage was shaken and he told us that he would guide us to his campsite.

He lead us to a building that used to be a nursing home.

Then, a group of Latino's showed up with Glenn. The leader said that we can enter and we don't have to worry. Of course, we weren't stupid, so Daryl pointed his crossbow at our hostage's head.

When we entered. the leader said that we could exchange Glenn for the hostage and the bag. Rick and Daryl didn't agreed, so I feared that they'll kill us. But, like the last time I passed out in the street, the almighty had other plans for me.

Suddenly, an elderly woman arrived asking what's going on. She begged Rick not to arrest the leader because he is a good man who helps people. She said to the leader that Gilbert is having an asthma attack.

Luckily, the man survived, and we soon discovered that the Latino campsite is actually a nursing home for the elderly. The leader, Guillermo explained to us that the doctors and nurses who worked here fled leaving the patients to die.

After Guillermo and Rick talked, they released Glenn and we gave them the half of the bag.

We continued the search form Merle. We discovered that Merle killed two walker's and burned his wounded arm to prevent infection.

When we exited the town, we saw that our truck was missing. Daryl assumed that Merle stole it and he's planning to get revenge on the camp.

We ran as fast as we could. It got dark, so we ran faster.

We heard gunshots coming from our camp. So we pulled some guns from our bag and went straight to the campsite.

There were walker's everywhere. We repelled them, but we paid it in blood - Amy, Andrea's sister, and other didn't make it.

Jim then said:"Now I've remembered my dream. I know why I was digging those holes."


	4. Episode 4: The CDC Tale

That night was a sign to get the fuck away from our campsite. We packed our equipment and buried our dead until...

Until we found Jim was bitten in the stomach. Daryl was still pissed cause we didn't found Merle, so he tried to use the shovel treatment on poor Jim.

Luckily, we stopped Daryl from doing that.

We argued about what should we do about Jim. Some said to kill him, others said to leave him, or take him with us. Me and Rick told that the CDC might help him. However, Dale said...

O, yes. Sorry for kicking Dale from the past stories, now I'll make out the lost info 'bout him...

Dale Horvath, the wisest motherfucker I've ever known. He was a smart old man that you could rely on. He wasn't afraid to speak what's on his mind, and he was like a "moral compass" for the group. He loved life, even in the apocalypse. Also, he was our watchman, and boy, he had the eyes of an eagle.

So, Dale said that we do what Jim want's us to do. We asked him and he said he want's to try to make it until we arrive at the CDC.

The Morales family decided to go to Birmingham, so Rick gave the a revolver with half ammo box.

Me and my followers (Robert, Olivia and Jenny, in case you forgot) got to the RV with Andrea, Jim and Jaqui.

Jim was sweating and he was in pain. When suddenly the engine of the RV broke down, so we had to to repair the goddamn thing.

Jim couldn't handle it anymore. He said that he wants to be with his family. Everyone respected that, Robert has blessed Jim, Olivia and Jenny were crying...

I just said to him:

"Jim, try to keep your sexiness even as a walker."

Jim laughed a little, and I told him:

"See you in heaven bro"

"G...G..Good..bye"

Then I sang Bob Dylan's Knockin' on Heaven's Door while we were leaving Jim to his fate. It was truly sad to see Jim die, but life goes on.

We made it to the CDC. Rick had hopes that if anything is left of our government, it would be in the CDC.

When we reached the building, walker's suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked us. Rick constantly yeled at the building.

The door of the CDC opened, and we quickly entered.

When we entered we saw a man, probably a scientist who worked in the CDC. His name was Jenner, and after a short talk with Rick, he accepted us.

Believe it or not, Jenner had everything, even alcohol. I don't drink, but Father Robert really likes wine.

"Jesus juice, son. That's wine." I'm pretty sure that we was very drunk when he said that. Jenny was flirting with me, so I responded...

Positively of course. I thought there won't be any problems, but NO! Andrea had to react. She said to Jenny some bad things about me, about not being loyal to her when we were in a relationship, and she added my "revenge".

Luckily, Jenny wasn't the jealous type and she was smart, so she let me explain everything that Andrea said.

Our little chit-chat came to a "happy" ending, if you know what I mean.

The next day, Jenner explained to us all about the disease. He said that the disease attacks the brain. When we reanimate, the virus activates the brain, but not the part that makes us different from animals. The skin rottens and the impulse for fresh meat kick's into overdrive.

After the lesson, I went out to teach the kids how to use one handed blades.

I went to the control room and saw a clock ticking. Rick was arguing with Jenner, and I interrupted them by asking why is the clock ticking.

Jenner said that the basement generators ran out of fuel, and the clock shows how much time is left before the decontamination occurs. That means we've got an hour before this building, and us with it go sky - high.

He explained: "This building contains some of the most dangerous diseases. That's the only way to prevent those diseases escape when the generators stop working.

Rick, T-Dog, Shane and Glenn went to the basement where the generators are, me and Dale rushed to warn our group about this.

After a few minutes, Rick and the others returned from the basement. Jenner said that the decontamination process cannot be stopped without fuel.

Rick told us to grab our things and flee, but Jenner locked the hallway door. He said that when the door is closed, it stays closed.

The others try to open the door by force, but without results - those door's can withstand even a rocket launcher!

Jenner was telling us to accept our fate, but somehow Rick and Lori convinced him to let us go. He unlocked the hallway door but he told us that he cannot open the exit. He wished us luck, but...

Jacqui stopped us telling that she is staying and she doesn't want to end up like Jim and Amy. Olivia tried to convince her to stick with us, but she refused.

The main door was locked, so Shane tried to shot the windows. Luckily, Carol pulled from her purse a frigin' grenade!

"Hell, I know women put strange stuff in their purses, but a grenade... that's beyond my expectations."

"I found this while washing you shirt", Carol said to Rick ignoring my joke.

Rick grabbed the grenade and threw it in the window. The grenade explodes and we dashed through the window. We moved forward to the vehicles shooting walkers along the way.

I noticed that Dale and Andrea aren't with us, so I ran out to look fr them.

Fortunately, Olivia saw them running towards the RV in the nick of time. I jumped in the RV and watched the CDC being blown to pieces.

While watching the CDC explodes, I was thinking - what if Jenner was right, that there is no hope for humanity? I thought about that for some time, and I've come to a conclusion.

Jenner was a hopeless man, who lost everything, but me... I have Jenny, Robert, Olivia and the rest of the group. And they are pushing me to live on, whatever happens. And if I lose them , I can chose between two things:

1) But a bullet through my head

2) Continue to live and fight the odds.

I may not be the strongest or the smartest survivor, but I have my willpower, and for me that's enough.

* * *

Alright guys, thank you for listening to my stories. Sadly, Season 1 ended, but that doesn't mean my story has ended. Of course, review a lot and check out my other stories.


End file.
